begonefandomcom-20200215-history
Home
Welcome to the BeGone Wiki! We're still working on filling out all the pages and, frankly, it's a lot of work. So if you could help out, that would be appreciated! The latest version of BeGone is v1.8.3.3 . For information about Achievements, check this page. For information on Begone Classic, check this page. Categories This wiki provides information about: Game information *Weapons - Weapons with images and stats! If you want to know how many shots it takes to score a kill, look here! *Maps - Interested in the map layout from top down, or the special features? This section describes each map in detail, with a top down image to go with it. *Map Objects - A listing of all the objects in maps you can do more with than just (ab)use as cover! *Technical Information - For things like how Health, Stamina, Cash and Servers work. *Achievements - The list of achievements you can obtain in a round! *Bugs - Going to report a bug, or want to know what to watch out for? The Bugs section describes all the bugs the developers know about already. *Game Modes - See how Sabotage and Elimination work! Gameplay *Techniques & Tactics - Improve your skill by learning some techniques! Did you know you can sprint whilst throwing a grenade? More of these tricks can be found in the techniques category! *Guides - Learn how to play, improve your skills, and increase performance! Want to help us out? Edit - (4/12/2013): Nearly every weapons page needs to be updated to reflect changes in v1.8.0.0. You can help us out by improving pages related to the following categories. Not sure what to improve? We've listed the things that we'd like to get done. If you find a typo, fix it! It's a small edit, but it improves the quality of the wiki. *Map Pages - All maps could use a description of how they got their name, and a history of the changes that have been made to them. Tower needs an updated image. Crane and Pipeline need a listing of their bomb/sabotage sites. Timbertown also needs more detail. *Stubs - Stubs are pages which are a bit short and need more content. *English Improvement - Some pages are written in a manner that is not consistent with the English language and need improving. *Images - A couple of articles here and there still need some images. Try to keep the file format for images PNG's to preserve the quality as best as possible. *History page - Currently a stub, it needs to have a more verbose description of Version History. If we are ever going to have a real Wikipedia page, it should be a near duplicate of the History page. *Techniques - If you know a handy trick and we don't have it yet, make a page about it! Goals Current Goal The current goal for the wiki is to reach 100 pages. We now have pages. *We're especially looking for things like Techniques and Tactics. Techniques and Tactics can be learned by new players to directly improve their skill, which will attract a great amount of users. *We not only need pages but we also need content. Every page in game information should be big enough for a content box. *The greater goal is for this wiki to become a solid, community owned reference guide to BeGone. Someone wondering how much damage a certain weapon does? Link them to the Begone Wiki! Someone wondering about how Sabotage works? Link them to BeGone Wiki! *Don't feel overwhelmed by all this! BeGone has a large player base, and if we all help out a little bit, we can make this work. Reached Goals *Our first goal as a wiki was to reach 50 pages, which we have reached. *Our next primary goal was to reach 75 pages, which we have reached. Please refrain from making clan pages as they will be deleted. Category:Content